Fusion
Fusion '''is the process of two or more Gems becoming a single entity. They are formed when participants are emotionally harmonious with one another. This state can be spontaneous, but is normally achieved through a synchronized dance. Fusions (by number) Double *Amethyst Sage Agate **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Andalusite **Fire Agate **Peridot *Andalusite (Squaridot) **Fire Agate **Peridot *Atlantisite **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Azotic Topaz **Azotic Topaz (Pink Diamond) ***Fire Agate ***Pink Diamond **Azotic Topaz (Rose Quartz) ***Fire Agate ***Rose Quartz **Azotic Topaz (Steven) ***Fire Agate ***Steven *Banded Aragonite **Fire Agate **The Jade with the left cheek placement *Bloodshot Iolite **Fire Agate **Kyanite *Blue Shell **Blue Pearl **Fire Agate *Bluebird Azurite **Blue Zircon **Fire Agate *Brecciated Mookaite **Fire Agate **Golden Opal *Brown Shell **Fire Agate **Lonely Pearl *Cat’s Eye Scapolite **Fire Agate **The Jade with the right cheek placement *Chalcedony *Cherry Opal **Fire Agate **Ruby *Copper (Fusion) **Fire AgateFire Agate **Spinel *Crater Agate **Amethyst **Fire Agate *Dulcote Agate **Carnelian **Fire AgateFire Agate *Eclogite **Emerald **Fire Agate *Eudialyte **Fire Agate **The Jade with a throat placement *Fabulite **Fire Agate **White Diamond *Forest Fire Jasper **Fire Agate **Jasper *Galaxite **Bronzite **Pallasite *Goldstone **Amber **Fire Agate *Grape Agate **Fire Agate **Sapphire *Imperial Jasper **Fire AgateFire Agate **Ocean Jasper (or the Snow Monster) *Labradorite **Bronzite **Lavender Chalcedony *Lavic Jasper **Biggs Jasper **Fire AgateFire AgateBlue Obsidian *Luna Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony *Morado Opal **Blue Spinel **Fire Agate *Mulligan Peak Agate **Fire Agate **Holly Blue Agate *Mystic Topaz **Fire Agate **Watermelon Tourmaline (Corrupted) *Nambulite **Fire AgateFire Agate **The salmon colored Jade *Parrot Wing Chrysocolla **Aquamarine (Gemsona) **Bloodstone *Peacock Ore **Bismuth **Fire Agate *Peanut Obsidian **Fire Agate **Pallasite *Peanut Wood **Dendritic Agate **Pallasite *Pink Shell **Fire Agate **Pink Pearl *Poppy Jasper Rock **Fire Agate **OnyxFire Agate Fire Agate *Rainbow Lattice Sunstone **Fire Agate **Rutile Twins *Red Shell **Fire Agate **Pearl *Regency Rose Plume Agate **Fire Agate **Padparadscha Sapphire *Rose Gold **Copper (Character) **Gold *Ruby in Fuchsite **Fire Agate **Nephrite *Sardonyx (Fab. Five) **Bronzite **Fire AgateRuby in Fuchsite *Septarian **BronziteBronzite **Dendritic Agate *Shocked Quartz **Desert Glass **Fire Agate *Sonora Sunrise **Fire Agate **Aquamarine (Canon) *Strengite **Fire Agate **The periwinkle blue Jade *Sunshine Aura Quartz **Fire Agate **Londonite *Tanzanite **Blue Diamond **Fire Agate *Thunderstorm Fluorite **Fire Agate **Lapis Lazuli *Titanite **Fire Agate **Yellow Diamond *Watermelon Tourmaline **Green Tourmaline **Pink TourmalineFire Agate *Wingate Pass Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate *Yellow Shell **Fire AgateFire Agate **Yellow Pearl *Zincite **Fire Agate **Hessonite Triples *Apache Sage **Fire Agate **Unknown Ruby **Unknown Pearl *Azotic Topaz (Stevonnie) **Connie **Fire Agate **StevenFire Agate *Cinnabar **Fireball Pearl **Goggle Ruby **Jacinto Quartz *Copper Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate *Dinosaur Bone **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Pearl *Laguna Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Lodolite **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Steven *Nebula Stone **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Nuummite **Anthophyllite **Gedrite **Pyrite *Pietersite **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Pigeon Blood Agate **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Pallasite *Pineapple Opal **Fire Agate **Ruby **Sapphire *Polka Dot Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Pallasite *Polychrome Jasper **Fire Agate **Jasper **Snow Monster *Rainbow Calsilica **Fire Agate **Jasper **Lapis Lazuli *Rainforest Rhyolite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Red Horn Coral **Fire Agate **Pearl **Rose Quartz *Red Horn Coral 2.0 **Fire Agate **Pearl **Steven *Schalenblende **Bronzite **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Sphalerite **Fire Agate **Topaz (left) **Topaz (right) *Stromatolite **Fire Agate **The jade with the right cheek gem placement **The jade with the left cheek gem placement *Super Seven Quartz **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Lavender Chalcedony *Tiger Iron **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Pallasite Fire AgateFire AgateFire AgatePolychrome JasperFire Agate Quadtruples * Agua Nueva Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony * Brecciated Jasper **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Pallasite * Campbellite **Bronzite **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **Pallasite *Dominican Amber **Fire Agate **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire *Madagascar Agate **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony **Pallasite * Ocean Jasper Rock **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender ChalcedonyLavender Chalcedony **Pallasite * Spessartine **Fire Agate **Ruby **Sapphire **Steven * Sunset Tourmaline **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Ruby **Sapphire Quintuples * Xylopal **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire * Yowah Opal **Bronzite **Dendritic Agate **Fire Agate **Lavender Chalcedony **PallasiteLavender Chalcedony Six Or More *Black Opal **Fire Agate **Six unknown gems *Calcite **Fire Agate **Pebbles *Conglomerate **Fire Agate **The Cluster (an unknown amount of gem shards) *Hope Diamond **Trapiche Sapphire **Six unknown gems *Lumachelle **Amethyst **Fire Agate **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire **StevenFire Agate *Tugtupite **Tugtupite (Boss) **Tugtupite (Broody) **Tugtupite (Drilly) **Tugtupite (Hearty) **Tugtupite (Plum) **Tugtupite (TicToc) Description A fusion is essentially the representation of the participants' relationship, whether it is romantic, platonic, social, or another kind. Each fusion is different and have certain dominant traits from one of the fusees. The components are capable of controlling the fusion, whether completely or in different parts. Inflicted defects, like corruption, are carried and spread through the fusion. In most cases, the minds and bodies of the fusees will merge, but Certain fusions will eventually lose the individualities of the components involved if fused for an extended period of time. A fusion doesn't always have to synchronize positively as long as the participants have a similar goal. Fusions will inherit Gem abilities and memories of their components. A participant is capable of withholding memories from the other(s), but they will all share their experiences as the fusion. Formation To fuse, participants must be in perfect sync mentally, physically, and emotionally. Fusion is normally achieved through dancing, but Gems can also fuse by physical contact if they're the same gem type or have a harmonious relationship. Fusion Dances A fusion dance can help different typed Gems synchronize and meet the requirements needed for fusion. N.R. Wynter depicts dances with an illustration featuring motifs that relate to the fusion. Known Fusion Dances * '''Conciliation: This is the fusion dance of Fire Agate and Sapphire who form Grape Agate. The illustration features the two behind a purple backdrop. They're surrounded by bubbles and cobwebs covered in water droplets, referencing to Grape Agate's spider-like appearance and hydrokinetic abilities. Conciliation, the name of their fusion dance, is the act of stopping someone from being angry or mediate peacefully between disputing groups. Like with Garnet, Sapphire is able to mellow out Fire Agate's personality, making Grape Agate a calm and analytical fusion. * Jollification: Poppy Jasper Rock's fusion dance, who is the fusion of Fire Agate and Onyx. The fusees are dancing in what looks like an amusement park ride. The word jollification means a lively celebration with others, merrymaking, or festivity which fits Poppy's personality and appearance of a carousel. * Collision: Fire Agate and Ruby's fusion dance who together make Cherry Opal. They are surrounded by fire and what looks like a giant, buried rib cage. Bones play a big part in Cherry Opal's design while the fire references her strong pyrokinetic abilities. Their fusion dance collision is an instance of one object or person striking violently against another. This alludes to Cherry Opal's disposition to violence, but also in the dance itself as Ruby is seen stepping on Fire Agate's foot. * Coordination: The fusion dance of Fire Agate and Blue Spinel. The word coordination has multiple meanings that relate to their fusion Morado Opal. It can mean the activity of organizing separate things so that they work together, to combine or act in harmonious relation or action, or to assume proper order or relation. Morado Opal is a general-type fusion who keeps other Gems in line. * Séance: Fire Agate and Garnet's fusion dance. The two are back to back and dancing around a green ring of fire. Above them are green spirits floating skywards. Séance is a meeting involving a group of people who attempt to communicate with the dead. All of this relates to their fusion , Pineapple Opal's, undead appearance and how she likes to bring up issues that have been long buried. * Synergy: Fire Agate and Kyanite's fusion dance which form Bloodshot Iolite. Synergy is a state where two or more things produce a combined effect greater than the sum of their separate effects. The word itself can be seen as a wordplay for energy, which references their fusion's electrokinesis. * Coaching: The fusion dance of Fire Agate and Londonite. Coaching is a relationship between a coach and the client(s) which aims to train and achieve set goals for the client(s). Sunshine Aura Quartz is big on motivating others to do their very best and often tries to help them achieve their goals. * Captivation: Fire Agate and Amber's fusion dance. Captivation means to attract and hold another's attention or interest, especially by beauty or excellence. This may allude to Goldstone's flashy personality and abilities. * Affix: The fusion dance of Aquamarine and Bloodstone. Affix means to stick or fasten one thing to another. This can allude to the fusion herself, who has two torsos and a pair of large wings stuck together on her physical form. It can also refer to the illustration with how physically close the two gems are. * Harmonize: Banded Calcite's fusion dance. Harmonize has many meanings, but definitions like adding notes to a melody to produce a tune and producing a pleasing visual combination seems best suited for this fusion. * Equilibrium: Fire Agate and Pearl's fusion dance. They are seen dancing on a red transparent, glowing floor with small glass-like flowers underneath. This may be a reference to Red Shell's glass powers. The word equilibrium means two opposing forces or influences become balanced. This could be referencing Red Shell's strive for perfection by finding a way to balance out her fusees' opposing traits. * Waltz: The fusion dance of Blue Shell, Yellow Shell, and Pink Shell. The word waltz refers to a ballroom dance in triple time performed by a pair, who turn rhythmically around and around as they progress on the dance floor. The illustration involves Fire Agate dancing with Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Pink Pearl respectively. * Commemoration: Brown Shell's fusion dance. It means a ceremony or celebration in which a person or event is remembered. It may refer to Brown Shell being forgotten or wanting to be acknowledged by someone. She has a very old or aged appearance which further plays with this theme. This could also be referred to Lonely Pearl herself as her story is recorded within an ancient book. * Coalition: The fusion dance of Fire Agate and Hessonite. They are dancing in a dimly lit Diamond throne room. This shows that the two recently denounced their allegiance to the Great Diamond Authority, but its influence still has a hold of them. The word "coalition" means an alliance is formed between people or parties temporarily to achieve a common goal. It can also mean a union into one body or mass. Both Fire Agate and Hessonite are on their own paths to figure out where they fit in the grand scheme of things. So Zincite becomes their physical embodiment of their journey for self-discovery. * Kapow: Crater Agate's fusion dance. Fire Agate and Amethyst are dancing behind a large explosion or firework fountain. Amethyst is seen purposely bumping into Fire Agate. The word "kapow" is an alternate spelling of kerpow, which is an onomatopoeia word for a powerful sound of impact or transformation. This is seen in the illustration itself, but also alludes to Crater Agate's combustion inducement abilities. * Decree: Sonora Sunrise's fusion dance involving Fire Agate and canon Aquamarine. They are dancing on a split-colored platform behind a sunrise. This could be alluded to the fusion's namesake, but also reference the double colored and ability appearance as well (as overflowing water is also present). The word "decree" refers to when an authoritative figure gives orders to others. This is obviously a reference to Sonora's overall appearance as a queen and tyrannical nature. * Entangled: The fusion dance of Copper (Fusion). Both of her components, Fire Agate and Spinel, are dancing in Pink Diamond's Garden. This is mainly because the basis of their fusion ties deeply with the past and traumas both characters face involving the aforementioned diamond (directly or not). The word "entangled" has two different meanings that relate to Copper. One is "cause to become twisted together with or caught in" and the other "to involve someone in difficulties or complicated circumstances from which it is difficult to escape". Not only does it refer to Spinel's elasticity, but also the toxicity the fusion creates as her components are caught within their the past traumas and feelings. De-fusion De-fusion is the process of which a fusion splits back into its component Gems. The fusion process is reversed, turning back into a mass of light before separating the fusees back to their original forms. Stable A stable de-fusion occurs when participants have a mutual agreement on de-fusing. Unstable An unstable de-fusion is when the required synchonization isn't met. Fusees who have a high conflict of opinion or experience an overwhelming emotion will cause the fusion to fall apart. Emotional instability may also cause imbalance within even stable fusion. They may lose touch with reality, hallucinate, and eventually defuse. Damaged A damaged de-fusion is similarly to singular gems. If a fusion takes too much damage, they will de-fuse, causing physical strain among the participants. The damage the fusion receives will pass on to the other Gems. However, if the damage is too severe or they are hit with a Gem Destabilizer, they will "poof", prompting participants to retreat into their own Gemstones. Appearance Fusion Gems combine the physical traits of all participants involved. This includes heights, body types, complexion, facial features, hair styles, outfits, and more. Gemstones will appear in the same location as their fusees, but they will be bigger and take on a different color. Should two Gems with similar gemstone placements fuse, the gemstones would be placed side-by-side or above the other. Depending on the fusion, they may have extra body parts like eyes or limbs. The appearance does not necessarily represent stability, but rather simply what looks "cool". Types of Fusions Stable Fusions Stable fusions are marked when participants have a strong bond and synchronization with each other. Some fusions are stable due to how close in connection the Gems are. Unstable Fusions Some fusions are unstable due to conflict existing in the participants' personalities or relationship. In most cases, unstable fusions fall apart during the fusion process. However, fusees can be bounded together by will-power, strong negative emotions, or similar goals. The longer an unstable fusion remains fused, the more they lose themselves and participants become affected by the remnants of their toxic relationship. Forced Fusions Forced fusions are the result of when Gemstones, Gem Shards, or Gem pigments are bound together by artificial means. The Gems involved are forced to fuse. Most forced fusions embody incomplete forms with limbs appearing in random placements. They are unaware of their surroundings and seek to find their missing parts. Fordite, a result from hardened gem pigments, is an arguably successful forced fusion. While they can't keep their form stable by themselves, Fordite is capable of functioning like a normal Gem with the help of machinery. Corrupted Fusions Uncorrupted Gems are able to fuse with Corrupted Gems without the consent of the latter. The process will damage the uncorrupted Gem's gemstone, eventually fully corrupting it. Corrupted Gems can also unfuse by themselves if they fight back hard enough. Same-Gem Fusions Same Gem fusions are much different than fusions made of different Gems. Fusions among Gems of the same type simply create a larger version of the Gems. They have natural synchronization because of their similar personalities. Permanent Fusions Permanent fusions, otherwise called "perma-fusions", are reserved for two or more Gems who remain fused and have no intention of splitting apart. They may do so based on their relationship or are assigned permanent fusion partners. Realms Fusion realms are a subconscious property that's occupied by the fusion's participants. Not much is known about them or how they exactly function. However, the participants are able to converse and make decisions within it. Each realm is different for each fusion. Other Gems or fusions can enter these realms by meditation or through dreams. Culture * Fusions have been depicted as statues and other artistic forms throughout abandoned Gem monuments. * On the Gem Homeworld, fusions should only be used for a functional purpose, like being used for weapons or in battle. ** Only same type fusions are allowed to exist on Homeworld. ** Casual fusion or fusing outside of the Gems' purpose is seen as disgraceful and an act of defiance to the Diamonds. ** Fusions made of different Gem types is considered taboo. * Some Gems consider fusion to be the ultimate bond between each other. Abilities The abilities of fusions vary on their participants. Fusions can inherit some or all abilities from their components. Some fusions will combine abilities to create a new one. This is primarily based on the stability of the fusion. Weapons Weapons of the Gem participants can be combined into a new weapon. The weapons of the fusees can transform in appearance for commendation. However, the more complex a fusion is, the harder it becomes to fuse weapons. Using the new weapon is not mandatory as the fusion can use the individual weapons as-is or none at all. Trivia * Personality traits shared amongst the majority of Gems making up the fusion will be highly exaggerated. * Fusions with more Gems tend to be larger and more powerful. However, if the Gems aren't synchronized well, they will have trouble controlling the fusion. ** Same Gem type fusions are an exception to this rule. * Hybrids like Steven can fuse with both Gems and humans. Category:Info Category:Fusions